Death Is Not The Option
by drago123
Summary: Rei never seen his parents, but when someone close to him die by the hands of an aragami, he wished to take revenge... leading him to the Far East Branch of Fenrir!
1. Prologue

_**Hi all this is a god eater fanfic and I really really hate it when the protagonist is a mute so you will hear more of the protagonist…**_

* * *

"How is my son?" A man said as a small wailing of a baby was heard.

"He's fine, we…we're sorry to have to come to this." Another man said.

"M-My poor baby…" a woman sobbed as she sees her child being carried away.

"Honey… it's for his own good… all we want is him to grow up, don't we?"

"B-But…" the woman broke down and cried, unable to bear the pain in her heart anymore.

"Johnny, please bring him to safety."

"I… I will boss." The man said as he carried the baby in his arms and walked away.

"Dear… we have to get out of here now… we don't have much time before the Aragamis arrive we have to hold on in order to find our parents… and we may even be able to reunite with our son." The man said as he led

"O-Oh Honey!" The woman cried as she buried her head into his shoulder…

After that the couple was never seen again.

* * *

_**Seven Years later…**_

"… So this is Germany… first time here and pretty awesome don't you think so Rei?"

"Yeah…"

The man sighed and said, "Look Rei, we already gone through this, your parents are not here anymore… its time to move on. You're only 7 years old, you have a whole life in front of you."

"Yeah whatever Johnny now when can we return to Japan?"

"Aww, don't be like this lets check in first!"

"Whatever I'm going to play."

"Hey! Don't get too near to the walls or even outside the barrier!"

"Yeah Yeah…"

* * *

Rei walked down the streets and finally found a place where he can relax, surprisingly the place was filled with grassland and flowers… a rather rare sight nowadays. Rei lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt someone tripped over him. He opened his eyes to see a little girl with grey hair who looks not much older than him.

"Who are you?" Rei asked as the girl just tilted her head and asked, **" What did you just say?"**

_Oh I forgot I am in Germany… _Rei thought, he then asked **"What's your name?"**

"**Its Yuni! What's yours?"**

"**Its Rei, Rei Mitsune."**

"**Well nice to meet you!"**

"**Likewise."**

Yuni and Rei talked for a while and played some games, Rei actually start to like her.

Suddenly Rei heard a small roar that came from the direction that he came from, he looked at Yuni and seems that she did not notice it.

"**Yuni listen to me, its best if you go back to your parents right now, where are they though?"**

"**They are over at that side."**

Yuni pointed out at the opposite side of where the sound came from.

"**Yuni go back to your parents now, I have to go somewhere."**

"**But I don't want you to leave Rei!"**

Rei smiled at her and took off his necklace.

"**I will meet you soon but until then you can have this."**

Yuni took the necklace and put it on.

"**We will meet again right?"**

"**Yeah…"**

After Rei said that, he ran as fast as he could, looking for Johnny.

* * *

_**Rei POV**_

_He must be here somewhere! Where is he? _I was starting to panic, not that I never seen death before but Johnny was the closest person I have and I do not want to lose him!

Suddenly an orange lizard like beast jumped out of nowhere… oh shit and in its mouth was Johnny. The beast spitted out Johnny and jumped away. I ran up to Johnny and was shocked… H-His body WAS FREAKING BITTEN INTO TWO!

"R-Rei…."

"JOHNNNY STAY WITH ME YOU ARE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!"

"I-I don't have much time left, b-but remember this, d-death is never the option…"

"J-Johnny? JOHNNY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST HANG IN THERE! LISTEN TO YOUR OWN WORDS! DEATH IS NOT THE OPTION ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU SAID? MORE IMPORTANTLY YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! I WON'T LET YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE!"

Johnny let himself smile before closing his eyes as he drifted into eternal sleep.

* * *

After the incident… I was put into an orphanage… I cried for days and left myself isolated from anyone, I would occasionally read books about god eaters in every form of languages hoping one day I could get revenge.

It has been ten years since the incident happened, I become more out going and I have travelled around the world seeing all kinds of horror that the Aragamis caused, I finally stopped and decided to settle down in the Outer Ghetto near the Fenrir Far east branch.

One day I received a mail "You have been found a match as a God eater. If you want to help save humanity, please report to the Fenrir Far East Branch."

I stare at the paper… it all seems…unreal… can I really be a god eater?

I took the liberty to ponder about what I should do… revenge on Johnny was tempting… but that would mean to sacrifice my peaceful days… the percentage of me actually being able to control a god arc… well I can see that its low.

However… when I thought about it… there wasn't any point on living on like this… I have nothing to lose anymore… why not just go on to be a god eater… I may even avenge Johnny…

* * *

I packed my things and gotten ready to go to the Fenrir Far East Branch.

I waited at the reception… until my name was finally called out. I entered the room and say a weird looking chair and the armrest is like a… I don't know but it looks like a mouth of a beast.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Welcome to Humankind's last fortress, Fenrir. I will now test your compatibility as one of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the Gods Eaters."

The sudden voice coming from nowhere had startled me and I looked around for the source, my eyes finally resting on glass shield window opposite me, close to the ceiling. I could make out a few people behind the glass, but nothing else beyond that.

"When you're ready, go stand in front of that chair in the center of the room."

I just did as I was told… then the mouth suddenly closed forcing me to wince at the sharp pain. It felt… painfully weird. There was pain and my whole body felt power in it and it was like my body cells are getting destroyed then replaced.

I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw a grey bracelet on my wrist, I tried to pull it off but it won't budge.

"Please stop trying to pull the bracelet out, it is a bracelet that will be protecting you from getting taken over by the Aragami cells that we injected to you to make you a god eater."

I glanced at the figure looking shocked that god eaters are actually created by the same thing that they want to destroy?

"Please remember to never take your bracelet off. Now then, please pick up the blade in front of you."

I looked down and saw an oversized blade… when did it ever get there? Wait… I don't even want to know. I picked it up and gave it a few swing… it was surprisingly light for its size, can this thing really defeat an Aragami?

Suddenly, black tentacles came out of the sword and went in to my bracelet. I was so surprised that I almost dropped the sword.

"Congratulation you are now one of our very first New-Type from the Far East branch of Fenrir please put down the blade and follow the arrow to the next room."

I put down the blade as I was told and walked towards the door… but I couldn't help but asked myself, what is a New-Type.

* * *

_**How was it? Was it good or bad? Please review!**_


	2. New Life

_**Hi all sorry for the long wait! But what you read later may either shock you, make you stop reading… or turn even more interested in this story.**_

* * *

I walked out towards the room and found myself in a big room… there was people walking about and even a reception. I went to seat down though there was already someone there. I made my way there and took a seat.

"Hi there! Nice to meet you! You must also be a match right?"

I shot the person a look clearly showing the word 'duh'. The person laughed and I got a good look at the person. The person as a slim build with short grey hair and a slim build, the person was wearing a formal white jacket over the white shirt while wearing long uniform pants with black stripes.

"Well my name is Yuki Suzuki. Yours?"

"Rei Mitsune." I replied flatly while Yuki gave a nervous chuckle.

"Not much of a talker, are ya?"

"No." I replied flatly while Yuki just sweat dropped.

I looked at Yuki and stared while Yuki just fidgeted under my stare.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

"Well not that I remember." Yuki said turning away from me.

Then, a woman dress in white came up to us.

"Stand up."

I stood up while Yuki just asked, "Huh?"

"I said STAND UP!"

"YES MA'AM!" Yuki stood up straightening up while I just showed my calm face with not much emotion. The woman looked genuine amused at me.

"My name is Tsubaki Amamiya and I am your commanding officer. This is the Den and this will be your new home starting from today. I need you to go to Dr. Sakaki for your medical check-up. Starting from you." Tsubaki pointed at me. I nodded and went up the elevator… I could briefly hear Yuki asking Tsubaki about various things about being a god eater.

* * *

When I reach there… was a weird computer thingy with a guy with white hair wearing spectacles and beside was another guy, he have black hair wearing a blue jacket over white shirt. Instantly I can feel that he is a guy who I can respect.

"Hi nice to meet you, I am Dr. Sasaki, I am supposed to do your medical check up but I am a bit busy so please Kai, do your thing." The one with glasses said.

"Doctor, you really need to know that there is always time for reading his stats."

They are reading my stats? How did I do?

As if noticing my discomfort, Kai turned to me and smiled, "Hi there, my name is Kai Setsu, I am the leader of the first unit which you are going to be in. This here is Dr. Paylor Sakaki; he is our doctor or scientist, who helps us if our oracle cell goes berserk. He is also the director of the Far East Branch."

I was shocked… him… the director? The weird guy with a weird spectacle is the director?

"Don't worry about him though, he does his work well."

"Hey it wasn't I who wanted the job! I actually wanted to retire but that Tsubaki won't stop lecturing me to be the director since Johannes died."

I stiffened at the mention of that name. He was the one that wanted the whole world to be devoured so it can be created again… talk about crazy.

"Anyway let's move on," Kai said, "Your job as a god eater would be to protect the people from Aragami invasions, and your job will also be to collect materials in order for us to upgrade the ant-Aragami barriers… I have high hopes of you and try not to be too nervous… So are there any questions?"

"What's a new-type?" I asked

"A new-type is a new type god eater that has very different abilities, I was once counted as a new-type as I can use gun and blade form. You are can also use guns and blade but we found that you have a different type of oracle cells. We have yet to confirm what exactly is the difference between you and me but we will know soon… you are now the only new-type in Fenrir so be proud but not arrogant."

I nodded showing that I understand.

"Alright then, I am done with looking through your stats and I have to say your stats are quite amazing! The numbers are…"

Kai coughed, "Doctor, I would highly suggest that you stop with his stats and conduct his medical check up since we have another recruit for you to see."

"Alright, alright, please lie down here, you will wake up in your room soon…"

I closed my eyes as I started to drift into darkness.

* * *

After a while I woke up and found myself on a bed… I guess this is my room. It has a pretty… interesting look I guess? I don't even want to think of how I get gotten here in the first place.

I walked out of the room and saw Yuki along the way.

"Hi!" Yuki said.

I nodded as Yuki sweat-dropped again, probably at my lack of response.

"So I heard that you are a new-type?"

I nodded again.

"Well I am a old-type even though I can use gun form and a blade form! They said I could be a new-type if I come earlier! Its not fair…"

As Yuki started to rant, I gave a grunt and Yuki just smiled sheepishly.

We walked towards the Den and saw a group of people and Kai.

"Oh hey! It's the rookies!" Kai smiled. "Lets introduce ourselves!"

A tall guy with brown coat and a mutated arm came up to me and patted my head while I cursed myself for my height… I mean I am even shorter than Yuki… even if it's just a 2 cm difference.

The guy said, "My name is Lindow Amamiya I am the ex-leader of the first unit, glad to have you two."

Yuki just gasped and asked, "W-Wait Amamiya? Are you by any chance related to Tsubaki?"

Lindow just laughed, "Yes that's my older sis! She can be cranky though!"

I heard about Yuki muttering about different personality while I just stared at his mutated arm… I really need to go check out the Norn later.

"Oh and this beautiful woman is my wife, Sakuya!" Lindow said as she pulled a woman who, in my opinion, is wearing something that showed off too much skin.

"Lindow! I can introduce myself you idiot!" She said as she pushed him off.

Lindow chuckled and another girl wearing red came up to us.

"Hi there! My name is Alisa Ilinchina Amiella, call me Alisa is fine and don't worry about their lover's argument."

Lindow just grinned while Sakuya blushed and Yuki just grinned.

Another guy came up; he was wearing a hoodie and has blonde hair.

"My name is Soma." He said and just stared at us and I just stare back… somehow he feels like someone that I could go to when in trouble.

Lindow just laughed and said, "Don't worry much he is not much of a talker."

Yuki just smiled and said, "Really? Then Rei must be related to him since he acts the exact same way!"

Lindow and Yuki laughed while I shot them a glare instantly making them shut up… though Soma just shot me an amused look.

"Hahaha… you already know me I am Kai! I am this unit's leader! Nice to meet you two!"

Yuki smiled "My name is Yuki Suzuki! It's nice to meet you all!"

Yuki nudged at me and I just said. "Rei Mitsune."

I could swear that everyone sweat dropped other than Soma.

Lindow laughed, "You're really like Soma."

Suddenly someone came running towards us.

"Hey Kai sorry I am late!"

"Ah don't worry Kota we were just introducing ourselves to the new recruit, the one on the left is Yuki while the one on the right is Rei."

Kota was wearing a orange hat and orange clothes.

"Ah… I was expecting some girls but whatever! Good to have you here!"

Kota sling his arm over Yuki while Yuki just blushed and gasped while everyone other than Kai and me gave a confused look.

Before Kai wanted to say anything… I punched Kota right in the face.

Kota fell down while others looked shock.

Kota clutched his cheeks and gave a angry look.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?"

I just stared and said, "You know it's rude to greet a girl like that?"

Silence covered the room while everyone other than Kai and me shouted.

"EHH YUKI'S A GIRL?"

* * *

_**Haha! I bet you thought that this story is the start of the game didn't you? But nope! This happen after the game! So how was it? Please review!**_


	3. Training

_**Rei: Chapter 3….**_

* * *

"I-I… O-Of course I know Yuki's a girl!" Kota nervously chuckled and held his nose as Rei snorted.

"Hey how did leader and Rei know? All I see is a cute boy in front of me whenever I see Yuki!" Lindow teasingly asked while Yuki shot him a glare.

"Ahaha… Well she's cute so I knew she was a girl." Kai said while scratching his head while everyone deadpanned then they turned to stare at Rei expecting an answer.

"Her actions are too girly…" and as expected, everyone sweat dropped.

Then Sakuya said out loud. "Hey! What about Alisa and I go and have Yuki a makeover? She will definitely look more prettier and cuter!" Alisa agreed while Yuki just look around nervously.

"E-Eh?" Yuki screeched out as she was pushed into a room. The boys waited patiently outside.

"Hey leader, do you think Yuki would look good in girls clothes?"

"Oh come on Kota! I thought you liked Alisa?" Kai snickered as he said that while slinging his arm over Kota.

"E-Eh?" Kota stuttered

"That's why I asked if you can handle a girl." Lindow laughed as he sling his arm to Kota's other shoulder.

"Oi stop teasing me you two!" Kota shouted while Lindow and Kai laughed.

Meanwhile, Soma and Rei was having their own conversation

"…"

"…"

"… So what's your story?" Soma asked.

"Hn?" Rei gave a confused look.

"Usually people with your personality… or as a matter of fact, people becoming a god eater have a reason on why they are like that." Soma stated.

"Hn… Well tell me yours first." Rei said.

"Hn… I was a prototype for the new-type bias factor, I was injected before birth and killed my mother at birth." Soma blankly stated.

"My parents were killed by Aragamis…"

"So you become a god eater in order to avenge you parents?"

"No… I never knew them and don't give a damn anyway. Someone took care of me after they died… though he was ripped into two by an Aragami right in front of my eyes… so you could say I want the Aragami to suffer the same fate."

"Hn…"

"Hn."

* * *

_**After a few minutes…**_

Yuki and the girls came out of the room and Kota and Lindow immediately jaw-dropped.

Yuki definitely do not look like a boy now, she now wears shorts that in some peoples opinion… too short and wears a shirt just barely covering her… you know… and revealing her stomach. Her shoulder length hair was straightened in a neat way.

"W-Wow! Yuki-chan… you look u-um… very cute?" Kota managed to stutter out as he had a red face.

"Wow Yuki the clothes fit you well!" Kai said as he gently patted her head.

"U-Um… T-Thanks?" Yuki said as she blushed.

"Hey! You two! What do you think?" Sakura asked directing to Soma and Rei

"Fine/Ok." And the gang sweat-dropped.

"Honestly! You two should be more social!" Alisa grunted in disapproval.

Suddenly Tsubaki came up, "First units! I know I given you a day off but that is for the recruits to finish their training program! If you're not helping then get away from them!"

"Aww come on big sis-…"

"Lindow I told not to call me that here and bring the recruits to the training room!"

And no words were said after that.

* * *

_**At the training room…**_

"We used to have tutorials on how to fight one by one and that was the training program but the new recruits have always been told of those before hand so the training program was upgraded that you will have to fight 20 artificial Oretails in order to finish the program. They are weaker then the real one and you will feel the pain and impact but they are unable to kill you." Kai explained the training programs to us while the others just watch.

"Ok so who wants to go first?"

"ME! ME!" Yuki raised her hands up enthusiastically.

"Alright then! Please enter!"

"You can do it Yuki-chan!" Kota cheered

"Just stay calm!" Lindow shouted.

* * *

_**After 10 minutes…**_

"Wow! You're great for a beginner Yuki!" Sakuya cheered.

"I agree. Not many people can do that fast." Alisa agreed.

"R-Really? Hey Rei it your turn!"

Rei just grunted when moving in while the others cheered for him.

* * *

_**After 3 minutes…**_

"What." Lindow said that.

"The." Kota said that

"Hell!" Both of them said that.

Rei have already defeated all 20 artificial Oretails in just 3 minutes… and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. The artificial Oretails was all also cut into half.

"Wow! Good job! Your seniors took 3 minutes too! Including me!" Kai laughed as he patted Rei on the head while he just muttered something about being too short.

"W-Wow good job!" Sakuya and Alisa said together.

"_We were able too finish in 3 minutes but we were dead tired but Rei did not even break a sweat! He finished it just like leader! And he is still a rookie!" _The first unit, other than Yuki, Rei and Kai, thought.

"H-Honestly! Are you really a rookie? Have you fought before?" Alisa asked as she stepped towards Rei.

"Never fought a fight in my life… only learnt some basic martial arts." Rei stated causing Alisa to jaw-drop. Everyone in the room was really surprised at how well Rei did and started to gather around him... though some was scared shitless at how gory is the corpse of the artificial Oretails. Because of discomfort, Rei walked back to the den with Yuki following behind him.

* * *

"W-Wow Rei you're really awesome!" Yuki said as Rei and her walk down towards their room.

"Hn… you were not bad." Rei stated as he walked his room.

"Rei… it's been so long." Yuki whispered as she went into her room holding onto her necklace… not realizing that Rei heard her as he smiled.

"I could say the same thing to you… **Yuni**."

* * *

_**Hi all! So who actually guessed Yuki was Yuni from the start? I guess it should be obvious! Please review!**_


End file.
